TAG
by Jillian3
Summary: Storm and Gambit play a little game...yes another S and G pairing


Disclaimer: Characters owned by Marvel  
  
TAG  
(revised)  
by Jillian  
  
  
Storm sat on the edge of her window sill gazing at the sky as she enjoyed one of her few days off from duty. The clouds were thick, almost ominous, as if indicating one hell of a storm. The air was warm but a cool breeze flew through her soft, white hair. The roar of an engine broke the silence as Storm saw Gambit pull into the driveway on his motorcycle. He looked so gallant as he smoothly dismounted his bike and lit a cigarette with a charge of his finger. He always knew when he was being watched, and sure enough he saw Storms piercing blue eyes peering down at him. Gambit saw her lovely face and displayed his southern charm by blowing her kiss. Storm grinned at his gesture as she watched him stroll into the mansion.  
  
Storm headed downstairs and found Gambit waiting outside her door as if he had been expecting her.  
  
"Hello Remy. Is there anything I can do for you today?" Storm said cheerfully.  
  
"I can think of a few t'ings", the words simply rolled off his Cajun tongue.   
  
Gambit's eyes glowed as Storm stood there in her ripped jeans and tight white t-shirt. A sly grin grew on his rugged, unshaven face as he seemed to have a few naughty things on his mind. Storm tried unsuccessfully to hide her amusement.   
  
"Actually Stormy, I was wonderin' if ya wanted to do a lil' one on one in da danger room?"  
  
"What did you have in mind, and don't call me that", Storm knew Gambit only called her that to get under her skin; and with almost everything else he did, he succeeded.   
  
Gambit then threaded Storm's arm through his and escorted her to the danger room. With a few strokes on the keypad with his swift fingers, Gambit showed Storm a place she hadn't seen for quite a long time...New Orleans.  
  
"Wanna play tag, Stormy?"   
  
"Alright, what are the rules? And don't call me that ridiculous name".  
  
"Yes mamm", Gambit said jokingly as he was looking her dead in the eyes.  
  
"Da rules are simple chere--I hide and you gotta tag me. IF ya lucky enough ta tag me den you win. Da catch is, ya gotta get out of da danger room befo' I tag ya back. WHEN I tag ya, I win." Gambit has always been sure of himself in anything; this proved to be no exception. Gambit stared down at Storm with a cocky look on his face as if he had already won this little bet.  
  
"And what exactly does the winner get if they win?" Storm's eyes were now blazing at the challenge.  
  
Gambit move in close, licked his lips, and slowly whispered in her ear, "Whatever dey want Stormy, whatever dey want".  
  
Gambit was only an inch away from Storms face. She could feel the warmth from his mouth as he barely missed grazing her ear with his lips. Her eyes locked with his as he stood before her. And with a flash he was gone in the fog that covered the streets with his jacket flapping behind him.  
  
"Catch me if ya can, Stormy!"   
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Storm took a minute to look around her surroundings. The sky was dark blue, almost black. The moon was the only source of light that shown on the fog covered streets. Ivy hung from the balconies of the french quarter. Storm knew that Gambit wouldn't be easy to find...even for her. So she decided to look in the only place he knew she didn't like to go--the swamp. It made her feel closed in and lost. But Storm was not about to let Remy win that easily.  
  
Storm flew through the mist and landed on the edge of the swamp. She walked slowly through the moss covered trees and finally felt Gambits presence. Gambit could never be found by anyone--unless he wanted to be found. He was perched high in a tree and was peering down at Storm highly amused. The moonlight shown on her snowy white hair and made her flawless brown skin seem to glow. Storm knew exactly where he was and disappeared again into the fog. Gambit, thinking he had outwitted Storm, became more amused when he saw her leave. He hopped down from the tree with cat-like grace and decided to find another hiding spot, just to make the game a little more interesting. Gambit realized he had underestimated Storm when she suddenly tackled him from behind. They both landed hard on the grass and rolled a few times as they were tangled in each others limbs. Gambit rolled over and, to his delight, found himself on top of Storm with her legs wrapped around his waist. The heat between them began to grow as Gambit futher pressed his body against her. He took both her wrists and brought her arms over her head, holding both with only his left hand. He ran his finger down the side of her face, down her neck, and slowly down the side of her breast. Storm's eyes fluttered in response to his touch.   
  
Gambit tilted his head and said with a lazy grin, "No need to get rough chere".  
  
Storm grabbed Gambit by the collar, pulled him in close, and whispered "Maybe I like it rough."  
  
Gambit let out a sudden gasp as Storm squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. With a few quick movements she flipped Gambit onto his back and took off almost as quickly as she had found him. She knew Gambit wouldn't be far behind and would have to move fast if she wanted to win. Gambit dusted himself off and bolted after her. Storm made her way towards the entrance to the danger room and found herself surrounded by a crowd of people. It was so big that Storm began to get nervous. People were bumping into her and it seemed the harder she tried to get out, the more the crowd grew. She was so disoriented that she didn't notice Gambit slowly sneaking up on her. His red on black eyes never lost sight of her as he moved through the crowd slowly stalking her. The crowd began to thin out and Storm looked back to see if Gambit had caught up with her. When she didn't see him she breathed a sigh of relief; but also regret. She wasn't about to let on that she secretly wanted Gambit to win. Her pride and fear kept her from expressing her true feelings towards him. Storm turned only to find Gambit standing in front of her with a cocky grin. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.  
  
"Guess dis means I win."   
  
"And what exactly is it that you win, Remy?", Storm said in a playful manner.  
  
"You."  
  
Gambit stared at Storm for a moment and raised his eyebrow. His eyes seemed to burn into her.   
He took Storm by the hand and led her to his room. They both stood outside his door barely an inch apart. Storm eyes fixated on Gambits lips and she could only imagine what if felt like to touch them. Almost as if he had read her thoughts, Gambit lifted Storms chin so that their eyes met. He leaned in and softly kissed her full lips. Their kiss had grown more aggressive as Storm ran her hands through Gambits auburn hair, while his arms pulled her in close and his hands ran down her back. Gambit took a few steps back with a look of anticipation in his eyes. Storm stood outside his door with the same look as her breathing became more intense .Gambit took her hand, pulled her inside, and locked the door.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
note: I haven't decided if I want to write another chapter/sequel to this one, so let me know what you think  
  
  



End file.
